Cigarette Smoke and Black Tea
by SpyMiss
Summary: Alfred Jones is a flirt, a troublemaker and head over heels for his English teacher. Alfred would always wink at him in class, flirt shamelessly or cause trouble at school so he was forced to have detentions with strict, merciless, grumpy, wonderful and overly hot Mr. Kirkland. Teacher/Student!Kink UKUS


**Cigarette Smoke and Black Tea**

Arthur knew he did it on purpose. Trying to piss him off. Alfred knew that Arthur knew and he kept pushing until the other (hopefully) would snap. Because snapped!Arthur was hot and Alfred was horny. He craved the kind of punishment only Arthur could give him.

So he scrunched up yet another piece of paper, aiming to hit the waste bin and missing on purpose. The paper ball fell to the floor after bouncing off the Englishman's shoulder and joined six others of its kind.

Arthur could feel his hands ball into fists and his eye twitch with every hit. Right now it took everything not to spin around in his office chair and sneer at the other blond. Because if he did, Alfred would win. So instead Arthur went back to grading papers. It seemed like the American had run out of paper because for a moment everything was quiet. But only for moment though.

Arthur gritted his teeth as he heard the first 'pop'.

For fuck's sake, that boy needed disciplining. After the fourth 'pop', he finally snapped.

He spun around just as Alfred blew another pink bubble with his gum and gave him a dark glare. The young American froze for a second before smirking, letting a challenging look cross his face. Alfred eyed his British crush as the man took the bait and got up from his chair. Arthur closed in on him quickly and leaned down - dangerously close. Alfred inhaled sharply in surprise, making his bubble burst. He could smell black tea and cigarette smoke and God did he love that mixture. It was the signature fragrance of his hot English teacher.

"Alright, I'll bite. What do you want?" Arthur snarled, his hands placed on the armrests on either side of Alfred's body. Alfred licked his sticky lips and noticed his teacher's eyes quickly shift to look at his mouth.

"You. I want you," he drawled with a small smile. Arthur's eyes narrowed and he pulled back slightly.

"You always want me," the Brit snorted. That was true. Alfred was always winking at him in class, flirting shamelessly or causing trouble at school so he was forced to have detentions with strict, merciless, grumpy, wonderful and overly hot Mr. Kirkland. And Alfred loved his detentions because that meant alone-time with his fave teacher. And Arthur had seen right through him. He would not flirt or wink back but he would make sure that whenever Alfred got in trouble he was the one to take care of the detentions. And punishments.

Alfred leaned forwards and this time Arthur didn't move back.

"Busted," he said with a grin earning an eye roll from the Brit. "But now that is clarified can we have sex?"  
Arthur still hadn't pulled away and he could feel his warm breath on his face as he answered.  
"You have caused me a big deal of trouble lately. Always finding new ways of trying to seduce me."

He moved to talk into the American's ear. "Do you know how much trouble I would be in if someone saw the boner I have every time I'm done with your class?" He said in a hoarse whisper. Alfred shuttered and slowly wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck.

"I can only imagine," he whispered back and leaned in for a kiss. But Arthur placed a hand over his mouth, earning a small pout from the American from being rejected.

"No kissing. No cuddling. That's the rules and you better stick to them or _this_ ends here_._ And with the way you have tried to avoid the rules lately I almost feel like sending you out of here without any damn thing. But, " Arthur added at Alfred's frustrated look "I could use something to take the edge of all this stress and luckily for you, you are a nice shag."

Like every other time Mr. Kirkland reminded him that he was nothing but a good fuck his heart ached, but Alfred quickly pushed the sad thoughts away and smirked at his teacher instead. If this was all Arthur had to offer him, he would make do. He eyed the English teacher with excitement when the Brit pulled him up from his chair to bend him over his desk instead, causing ungraded papers and a pencil holder to fall the floor.

Arthur had to swallow the lump in his throat as he once again tugged the young man's jeans down before unbuckling his own belt. He didn't know for how long he would be able to keep this facade up. Pretending to not give a shit when all he wanted was for them to have a normal relationship. But he ruined his chances for that a long time ago. Now he just had to make do whenever Alfred felt horny.

To suppress the urge to whisper sweet nothings into his student's ear he growled, gripping Alfred's hips tightly before pushing in.

God, he was messed up.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What is this even..**


End file.
